marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Alphonso Mackenzie (Life-Model Decoy)
(undercover) |status = Destroyed |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''The Man Behind the Shield'' *''Self Control'' *''Identity and Change'' (mentioned) |actor = Henry Simmons}} Alphonso Mackenzie was the Life-Model Decoy of the real Alphonso Mackenzie who was sent on a secret mission by Holden Radcliffe to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. and execute all the Inhumans for Anton Ivanov. The LMD's plan was revealed however and Mack's LMD hunted down Quake and Jemma Simmons, only to eventually be destroyed by a powerful shockwave caused by Quake. Biography LMD Mission Hunting Inhumans 's LMD]] During a mission to rescue Director Jeffrey Mace from The Superior in Russia, the real Alphonso Mackenzie was captured by Holden Radcliffe and Aida. He was then replaced by an Life-Model Decoy who was sent on a mission to infiltrate the Playground. Alongside the other Life-Model Decoys, the Mackenzie LMD regrouped with Jemma Simmons and Daisy Johnson just as they watched the Watchdogs Submarine escaping the base. Mackenzie's LMD was then ordered by Phil Coulson's LMD to return back to the Playground with the others rather than going after Aida.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.14: The Man Behind the Shield ]] Once back inside the Playground, Mackenzie's LMD spoke with Simmons and Leo Fitz's LMD, informing them that they were now planning on bringing all of the remaining Inhumans to the base for their own protection, claiming that Anton Ivanov was clearly ready to complete his plans for the Watchdogs. Mackenzie's LMD agreed to help Johnson contact the Inhumans. Jeffrey Mace's LMD tried to get Simmons alone in his office to scan her brain, however Simmons and Fitz's LMD quickly made a point that they wanted to stick together throughout their mission to keep working together. ]] Mackenzie then split from the other LMD's to continue with their own missions. As part of the plan to collect all of the known Inhumans S.H.I.E.L.D. had, Mackenzie's LMD agreed with Johnson's plan to first collect Yo-Yo Rodriguez as she was deemed to be their most valuable enhanced asset. Once Coulson's LMD had been informed of this plan, Mackenzie made the call to Rodriguez, informing her that they were coming to collect her soon, when Rodriguez then questioned why, Mackenzie's LMD would only tell her it was because she was currently in danger and no more information. ]] Once all the Inhumans had been contacted, Mackenzie and Johnson agreed to meet on Zephyr One in a few minutes. Mackenzie's LMD armed himself with the Shotgun-Axe but, upon seeing that Johnson was late onto the ship, he asked Agent Prince where she was, only to be informed that Johnson had now decided to personally check the Containment Module rooms before the incoming Inhumans arrived. Mackenzie's LMD however realized that the Mace LMD had already moved the Daisy Johnson LMDs into that room and left to ensure Johnson did not find them and raise the alarm.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.15: Self Control Schemes Discovered ]] Fearing the worst, Mackenzie's LMD arrived inside the Containment Module room where the Daisy Johnson LMDs where being kept, only to find them all in the same place but some of Daisy Johnson's own clothes lying on the ground in front of them. Believing Johnson had hidden herself among the identical robots, Mackenzie aimed his Shotgun-Axe and began looking for clue for the real Johnson's identity. Eventually Mackenzie aimed the gun at one LMD only for Quake to appear behind him and knock him back with a powerful shockwave before taking the Shotgun-Axe and quickly escaping. 's orders]] Mackenzie's LMD found Jeffrey Mace and Phil Coulson's LMDs and informed them of what he had discovered, with them deciding to take action. Mace then put the entire base onto lockdown before gathering all of their remaining S.H.I.E.L.D. agents together. Mace's LMD handed over to Coulson who then proceeded to tell all of the agents that Johnson and Simmons had been kidnapped and were the Life-Model Decoys, ordering them not to be fooled by their appearance and shot them in either their chest or their spine, before Mackenzie then stood up and ordered them to move out. in the shoulder]] While Mackenzie's LMD was getting weapons with various agents, he overheard an explosion, with Piper then questioning if they the supposed LMDs were trying to blow up the base. However just as this happened, the room filled with knock out gas as Piper, Davis and the others collapsed, leaving Mackenzie's LMD to load his gun and search for his targets. Eventually he discovered Quake just as she destroyed Mace's LMD, causing both Mackenzie and Coulson's LMDs to shoot her in both her shoulders, knocking her down to the ground in agony as they kept their guns aimed at her. ]] Mackenzie insisted that he did not wish to hurt her and told Quake to allow them to download her into the Framework before she bled out, while Coulson told her not to resist the Life-Model Decoys, while they both kept their guns aimed at her head. Quake however ignored their pleas and responded by using her own Inhuman power to launch a massive shockwave at both of the LMDs, which sent Coulson's LMD straight through a glass wall without badly damaging his body, while the vibrations caused Mackenzie's entire robotic skull was then torn apart by the shockwave, throwing him back and killing him. Powers *'Android Physiology:' Being an android, the LMD Mack's physiology is superior to that of a human. **'Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant': To be added **'Quantum Brain': To be added Equipment *'Shotgun-Axe': To be added *'Handgun': To be added Relationships *Alphonso Mackenzie - Template Allies *Holden Radcliffe † - Creator *Aida † - Creator *Leo Fitz (Life-Model Decoy) † *Phil Coulson (Life-Model Decoy) † *Jeffrey Mace (Life-Model Decoy) † Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Daisy Johnson - Killer **Jemma Simmons **Yo-Yo Rodriguez **Davis † **Piper **Prince † References External Links * * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Life-Model Decoys Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Bald Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Quake